Unexpected Relationships
by BIM39
Summary: More sound ninja at the chunin exams? That can't be good. Join team two as they fight enemies and memories throughout their journey to become ninja.
1. Meet team 2!

Brother B, edited by Outofstategrl

It was a bright and sunny morning as Sirichi walked into the ninja academy for the final exam, her pale lavender eyes scanning the room, looking for a place to sit. She walked in and took her seat next to Korigon, whose brown eyes glared impatiently at her, and Cheegie, who was stuffing his face with candy, making his brown T-shirt dirty. Just as everyone was getting to their seats, another kid walked in to the academy as his fully white eyes scared almost everyone.

"All right everyone," the academy teacher called out, getting everyone's attention. "It's time for your final exam. Sirichi, come up and show us your clone jutsu."

Sirichi did as told, shyly looking at everyone before making a hand sign and whispering, "Clone jutsu!" Smoke appeared and after it faded, two new Sirichis had appeared next to the original one.

"Good. Korigon! Come show us your jutsu," said the teacher. Korigon came up and, without hesitation, preformed the jutsu just as good as Sirichi. "Nice. Sonjin, come up." The kid who came in late stood up from his seat and made his way down, his gloved hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black ninja pants. **(1)** When he made it up front, he did the jutsu just as well as the two before him.

"O.k. Cheegie, your turn," said the teacher. Cheegie smiled as he walked up, pulling out a chocolate bar as he got ready. "Clone jutsu!" he yelled. More smoke rose, and as soon as the smoke disappeared, two more Cheegies had appeared, all three of them holding a chocolate bar. The original Cheegie tried to grab a chocolate bar from one of his clones, but the clone disappeared due to the weight, causing the real Cheegie to fall flat on his face. Everyone except Sonjin (who never smiles) burst out laughing.

After calming the children down, testing the others, and handing out their new headbands, the teacher announced, "Here are the teams. Team one will consist of Cheegie and Cheerie Glothmil, and Kunimo Lopric." Cheerie looked over to her twin brother and smiled, glad that someone who understood her would be on the same team. Kunimo is Sonjin and Korigon's rival who wore Korigon's shirt and sandals and Sonjin's gloves and pants; had smooth black hair and cruel, green eyes.

"Team two will consist of Sirichi, Sonjin Si and Korigon." Said the teacher, "And team three will consist of Zuru Nutoba, and Sitomo and Sitoma Dilopro." Zuru had black pointed hair, black eyes and wore a black T-shirt, camo pants and camo ninja sandals. Sitomo and Sitoma are identical twins who wore the same things, they had brown hair that went down to their necks, black sparkling eyes, and wore black T-shirts, camo pants, and regular ninja sandals.

"Everyone will wait for their sensei before leaving," announced the teacher.

A few hours passed and everyone was out of the academy. Everyone, that is, except for team two.

"Man, where is our sensei?" asked Korigon impatiently.

"Just wait. He'll be here," said Sirichi. After a few more minuets passed, someone walked in the room, smirking devilishly. He had his eyes closed, as well as had a goatee, messy brown hair, a fat nose, and wore an orange T-shirt, the pants Sonjin wore, and ninja sandals.

"Follow me," he said. Team two followed him to the roof. As soon as they got there he said, "I am your sensei. We are going to do an exercise where we will say our names, likes, dislikes, dreams, and abilities."

"Give us an example," ordered Sonjin.

"O.k." the sensei started, "My name is Yoimashi, I like…a lot of things actually, I dislike…not much really, my dreams are…hard to say, and I don't really have any abilities.

"Uh-huh. Who really wants to know about Yoimashi Sensei?" asked Sonjin with no emotion at all. Everyone except Yoimashi raised their hand. Sonjin said, "Yoimashi likes his make-out paradise books, dislikes snot nosed kids, dreams to be in one of his books, and he actually doesn't have any abilities." As soon as Sonjin finished Yoimashi seemed pretty mad. "As for me, I'm Sonjin Jari Si. I like nothing, dislike everything, dream to kill a certain someone, and I can read minds, hide in shadows, and see things behind me."

"O.k.," Korigon began. "I am Korigon, and I don't know my last name. I like to invent things, I dislike nothing, but I HATE KUNIMO! I dream to be the smartest human alive, I can build highly advanced technology in a maximum of 7.698 seconds, and I specialize in water and ice jutsu."

Sirichi said shyly, "My name is Sirichi, I like to cook and clean, I dislike Kunimo, I dream to find my long-lost sister, and I can stop time."

"All right, meet me at the courtyard at eight o, clock. Oh…yeah, and don't eat breakfast." After giving his cryptic message, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are we doing at eight, Sonjy?" asked Korigon.

"Don't call me that!" Sonjin protested. "His mind said that we need to team up and get two bells from him. Some kind of teamwork thing. He also thought that not eating breakfast would make us weak and hungry next morning. Bottom line… 'EAT BREAKFAST!'"

-1 ninja pants that the jonin wear. That's the end for chapter 1…not entirely sure when this will update, but some reviews might help speed the process up.-


	2. Not these stupid bells again!

Brother B, edited by outofstategrl

It was sunny the following morning at eight o, clock. Sirichi was at the courtyard on time and waited five minutes before Korigon arrived. A minute after that Yoimashi arrived. "Sorry I'm late," Yoimashi said, even though he knew he was only off by a few minutes. He looked at his two new pupils and realized he was one Sonjin short of a team. "Uh… Where's Sonjin?"

"Don't know, don't care!" said Korigon. "Can we just move on?"

"Ok, fine. Today we will be having a little test. I have here two little bells," he said, showing off the bells, "You two will be trying to take them from me. Whoever gets them first will get to have a lunch I brought. If not, you won't. Now, let's get going!" Sirichi and Korigon dispersed as he waved his hand in a sort of make-shift flag. Yoimashi, not seeing them in eye contact, sat by a tree and got out his book to read. As Korigon was lurking in the bushes making some metallic objects, Sirichi was up in a tree preparing to throw a few shuriken.

She saw a chance to hit him with his defenses lowered (while he was turning a page in his book, and threw them at her new sensei. Unfortunately, Yoimashi saw it coming. He jumped in the air to dodge, and was surprised when a hand came out of his shadow and tripped him on his was down to the ground. As soon as his prone body hit the ground, two robotic spiders jumped out of the bushes and pinned Yoimashi down. He looked at each spider in turn, before he noticed that Sonjin had risen from the ground and, before he knew it, was kicked into unconsciousness.

After about an hour, Yoimashi came to. When he got up, he realized that all three students were eating lunch… and he was tied to a log. He looked angrily at the three students from hell, while Korigon just smiled evilly at him, Sonjin eating his lunch without even caring what his sensei was doing, and Sirichi looking worried that she might get in trouble for what they did. After they finished eating they cut him loose. "How did you come up with such a great plan out on the battleground so quickly?" asked Yoimashi in an angry tone.

"Simple," Korigon started.

"We didn't," Sonjin finished with absolutely no emotion.

"Then how did you defeat me so fast?" asked Yoimashi, puzzled.

"Last night, we met up at Korigon's house and made a plan," Sirichi mumbled, still a little scared at what their sensei might do.

"We said that Sonjin would sneak in your house and hide in your shadow," explained Korigon.

"While Sirichi brought my ramen here," Sonjin continued.

"And while Korigon made those spider things, I threw my shuriken to make you jump up and trip on Sonjin's hand, and you know the rest!" finished Sirichi, a little more enthusiastic.

"Damn that's a good plan!" laughed Yoimashi.

"The hell it is!" Korigon exclaimed.

"So what know?" asked Sonjin.

"Well, since you finished that so quickly, I guess we can do this other test I have. This test has you climbing trees using only your chakra and your feet. You will do it as I do," explained Yoimashi as he walked up the tree.

"You sure a couple of genin can do that?" asked Korigon.

"Sure I'm sure!" said Yoimashi, "All right. GO!"

The three genin started fast. Korigon made it up a little over half way to the top of his tree until he fell. "Nice try Korigon!" yelled Yoimashi.

When Sonjin tried he made it up a quarter of a way to the top of his tree until he **jumped** off. "Sonjin, it's like your not even trying," yelled Yoimashi.

"That's because I'm not! I don't care about this test!" yelled Sonjin back.

Sirichi tried to climb up her tree, and she got half way up it, before she stumbled, she was slowed down but not beat. She continued up the tree (a litter slower this time) and she made it all the way to the top. "Congratulations Sirichi!" Yoimashi yelled to her.

Korigon tried again, made it three quarters of the way up when he tripped on a small branch, he stumbled, but kept his balance. And he continued his way to the top of the tree. "Nice job Korigon!" yelled Yoimashi up to Korigon.

"You want me to try my best?" Sonjin asked.

"Yes I do," answered Yoimashi as he nodded slowly.

"All right, fine!" announced Sonjin, "I'll make it to the top of the tree,"

Sonjin stepped back and ran as fast as he could to the top of the tree. "Happy now?" yelled Sonjin.

Yoimashi yelled back, "Yes, actually!"

Everyone climbed down their trees back down to the ground of the courtyard. "All right, it's late. So everyone should go home and meet back here at the same time we did this morning."

After Yoimashi said that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So Sonjy, what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Korigon.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Sonjin protested, "Tomorrow we are going to practice fighting techniques. So get ready to fight!"


	3. Mortal Kombat Training

Brother B

Brother B

Sorry I didn't update so fast, I think it was because no one gave me any reviews to motivate me. Just so you know this chapter will be pretty long. And please, **PLEASE **review me, please!! FYI this takes place in the sound village, just in case people get confused. Tell your friends about me!

The following morning at eight, team 2 showed up at their assigned destination, but had to wait for another 5 minuets for their sensei.

When he showed up he said, "Sorry I'm late," even though it was only by 5 minuets.

"Whatever!" announced team 2 all at the same time.

"Let's just get to combat training," said Sonjin.

"How did you kno...? Wait! Never mind! I know how you know!" said Yoimashi back, "Fine, we'll get to one-on-one combat training,"

"Wait a second!" said Korigon, "If there're three of us, how will we do one-on-one?"

"I'm glad that you asked, Korigon. You and Sirichi will do combat training together, and me and Sonjin will do combat training together," Yoimashi said, smiling.

"How come Sonjin gets to fight you? Oh! Yah, and it's **Sonjin and I**."

"Because he's mad at me for embarrassing him in front of his team by telling you what his mind says. Oh, I'm sorry, did I do it again?" Sonjin said sarcastically.

The smile was gone from Yoimashi's face, though Korigon's face grew a smirk. "Let's just fight," announced Yoimashi angrily. So the fights began! Yoimashi, (as angry as he was) charged head on at Sonjin, screaming like a boar. Sonjin took one step sideways and dodged easily. Yoimashi fell over. He got up quickly and threw a kunai knife. Sonjin lowered his head a few inches and the kunai flew right over him. Yoimashi got pissed and began to attack. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and used it in melee. He swung wildly, back and forth, up and down; but Sonjin dodged every attack by jumping up, lowering his head, and moving sideways and backwards a few inches. After 2 minuets, Yoimashi was sweating like a pig, while Sonjin hadn't broken any.

"Why don't you attack me, you little bastard!?" Yoimashi yelled at Sonjin.

"Oh, I was supposed to be attacking?" Sonjin asked innocently.

"Raghhhh!" yelled Yoimashi as he charged again. Sonjin sidestepped again, but this time Yoimashi stuck his arm out and tripped Sonjin.

Korigon and Sirichi were facing each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Korigon threw a kunai knife at Sirichi. Sirichi blocked with a kunai of her own. This made Korigon smile. Korigon grabbed something that looked like a kunai, not that Sirichi could tell from the distance she was at, and threw it at Sirichi. Sirichi did the same thing she did last time, but this time the "kunai" exploded in a blast of smoke. Sirichi couldn't see! She got into a defense stance to protect herself. Korigon put on a pair of goggles that let him see through the smoke. He threw a kunai straight at Sirichi. Sirichi heard the whistling sound of something flying through the air. She grabbed the kunai and threw it in the direction that it came from. Unlike Sirichi, Korigon saw the kunai coming. He dodged it easily. This time he threw 5 kunai. Sirichi heard the kunai again and dodged them. This time, Sirichi got mad and ran out of the smoke. Only to be met by a kunai speeding at her head.

Yoimashi smiled at his accomplishment.

Sonjin got up, and was very angry. "That's it!" yelled Sonjin. "I'm going to kill you!" Sonjin made some hand signs, and did a fireball jutsu. Yoimashi got the full blunt of the jutsu, and was sent backwards a few yards. When he got up his clothes were scorched, and Sonjin was running at him with his sword out. The sword was a normal sized katana with a red hilt and an orange-laced grip. He jumped up and drove the sword over his head with both of his hands. Yoimashi rolled out of the way of the blade. When Sonjin got his sword out of the dirt he looked forward to see Orochimaru. Sonjin hated Orochimaru. It happened a year ago.

_**Flashback**_

Sonjin had just come to the Sound Village last month. His parents were dead and he was bored. It was summer. He wanted to go on vacation. So Sonjin decided that he would go to the village he was born in. He gathered some supplies and money and headed off. When Sonjin was about a mile there he saw a gate. In front of the gate were two Sound Guards. They wore heavy plate mail armor with musical notes on every piece of it.

Sonjin walked up to them and one demanded, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"I am Sonjin," Sonjin announced.

"Sonjin who?" demanded the other guard.

"Sonjin Si," finished Sonjin.

"SI!?" announced both guards at once while they were looking at each other. After saying that, they unsheathed their katanas and were ready to battle. Sonjin just stood there, watching them. One guard jumped at Sonjin. Sonjin just kicked him in the stomach after grabbing the nakago **(1) **of his katana. The other guard leaped at Sonjin. Sonjin just ducked, threw him to the ground after grabbing his arms and pried his katana out of his hand. The guard scurried back to the gate with his friend. Sonjin snapped the katanas in half like toothpicks. Both the guards looked like they were going to cry and wet them selves. The guards ran away, screaming like scared little girls. Sonjin then kicked down the gate and moved on. After he got to the village, he felt like he would cry. His beloved village was in flames. In front of the village was a flag of the sound village.

_**Flashback Over**_

So, from then on Sonjin hated Orochimaru. But while Sonjin was busy remembering what happened, Yoimashi snuck up from behind him. When Yoimashi was 2 feet away from Sonjin, he backhanded Yoimashi in the face.

Sirichi got nailed in the head by the kunai. Then a puff of smoke revealed that Sirichi was a log.

"Damn! A replacement jutsu," said Korigon to himself. Out of nowhere, a shuriken nailed Korigon right in his left side. Korigon fell down, writhing in pain. Then Korigon pulled the shuriken out from his side. He looked around for Sirichi, but couldn't find her. Sirichi kicked Korigon in the back. Korigon turned around quickly and shoved a kunai knife in Sirichi's stomach. Sirichi was mad now. Right then she did something she hadn't done in a while. She made a few hand signs, and then, everything stopped moving. Everything that is, except Sirichi. Sirichi had frozen time! Then Sirichi started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Korigon. After a minute **should have** passed, Sirichi was proud of her accomplishment and let time run again.

Orochimaru, when time ran again, saw Korigon all black and blue, and Sirichi in a completely different position and area. He was impressed. He wanted to go talk to Sirichi, but wanted the fight to go on. So he just stood there and watched.

Sonjin didn't even care that Yoimashi was right next to him with his face bleeding. He just wanted to attack Orochimaru. So Sonjin ran at Orochimaru. Yoimashi then realized what was going on,and used a Shadow Clone Jutsu. He threw his clones at Sonjin, hitting him head on. Sonjin just threw the clones off of him but was hit by 10 shuriken that pinned him to the ground. The real Yoimashi walked over to Sonjin. Sonjin kicked Yoimashi in the stomach. And since there were shuriken in Sonjin's pants when he kicked, shuriken flew into Yoimashi's face. Yoimashi was really mad and threw a punch at Sonjin. Right before Yoimashi's punch could hit, Sonjin disappeared. A few seconds later, 20 arms came out of the ground and grabbed Yoimashi's legs. Yoimashi punched at all the arms. The arms turned into lava and burned Yoimashi. Sonjin came out of the ground and kicked Yoimashi in the stomach while he was writhing in pain.

Korigon was mad and grabbed Sirichi by the collar of her shirt. Then he kicked her in the stomach, pushing her 10 yards away. Now they both got out kunai knifes and had a little knife fight. The knives were clashing. After about a minute, Sirichi and Korigon started making each other bleed. Then after another three minutes, they jumped away from each other and threw the kunai. They both were hit in the stomach. Korigon then made some hand signs and made a giant wave head straight towards Sirichi. Sirichi was hit by the wave and sent another 30 yards backwards. Sirichi saw an opportunity. She threw a kunai through the wave in the direction of Korigon. Korigon didn't see it coming and got hit square in the chest. Now both Korigon and Sirichi were out of breathe, low on chakra, and out of ninja tools. So they ran at each other. They started punching and kicking away. Soon they were so tired that they just lay down and rest. Their fight was over.

Yoimashi was mad so he punched Sonjin in the head, making him fall down on his back. Sonjin jumped on his feet, then jumped into a handstand on Yoimashi's head, which made Yoimashi fall on his back, and then Sonjin jumped off Yoimashi's head and landed on his feet. Sonjin grabbed 4 kunai and stabbed each in a certain spot in Yoimashi's body. Yoimashi tried to get up but couldn't.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he demanded Sonjin.

"I just stabbed 4 spots in your body making it impossible for you to move on your own," Sonjin said, low on breath. "You did pretty well against me, for a weakling," Sonjin said, emotionless.

"If I could move, I'd kill you right now!" Yoimashi growled.

"Whatever you say, said Sonjin sarcastically.

Orochimaru saw that the battle was over and decided it was time to talk to Sirichi.

So he casually walked over to Sirichi and asked, "What's your name little girl?"

Sirichi sat up and said, "Sirichi."

"Nice to meet you, Sirichi! My name is Orochimaru, and I saw your fight. What was it that you did earlier to make your friend here all black and blue in less than a second?"

"Oh, that's my time freeze jutsu."

"Interesting! Well, I'll see you around."

"Class is dismissed! (Thank God!) Meet me at the academy in 3 days" Yoimashi said as Korigon dragged him across the ground.

"What happens in three days, Sonjy?" asked Korigon.

"Really, STOP CALLING ME SONJY!" Sonjin yelled. "I guess we're actually doing some missions now, so be prepared."

-1 the nakago is the hilt (the handle) of a katana.


	4. Sonjin's Swords

Brother B

Brother B

I really need people to read my stuff. I have like 20 hits only. Please tell your friends, enemies, and people you don't even know about me. I'll give you a pie. Please Review.

Sonjin looked up on the volcano in front of him as he remembered why he went there in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

Sonjin was lying on his bed staring at the sealing, his eyes half open. A rock covered with a piece of paper flew through the window and was about to hit his head, and he caught it. He opened the piece of paper and read.

_If you want what you seek, listen to what I speak._

_ Signed,_

_ Volcano Dweller_

_**Flashback Over**_

So Sonjin was at the volcano, staring at the top. He decided it was time to climb up. So he started running. He jumped, ran, climbed, and walked to get to the top. After about a half an hour Sonjin made it to the top. He found the entrance to a cave and walked in. In there he found an elderly man.

"Hello?" asked Sonjin.

"Please, Sonjin, come in, I've been expecting you." said the man, "I am, the Volcano Dweller."

"I heard that you could get me some swords?"

"You heard right."

"O.K., well, what's the catch?"

"The catch? Oh, right. I need you to get me a couple of things. 1st I need the blood of a vampire, 2nd I need the 3 Skulls of an Electra-Chimera, 3rd I need the tooth of a Red-Knight Dragon, and 4th I need the Claw of a Red-Knight Dragon."

"Wow! That's a lot of work!"

"So you'd better get to it!" And with that, Sonjin was off. It took Sonjin a couple of hours to find a real vampire.

"Vat vo vou vant?" asked the vampire to Sonjin.

"I want your blood!" Sonjin announced.

"Vat's vo vad, you vill have vo vight ve vor it," said the vampire in rebuttal.

"It's a deal!" Sonjin announced back.

Sonjin drew his sword, and the vampire put up his fists. The vampire charged. Sonjin just stood there. The vampire got closer. Sonjin stick the blade of his sword straight out. The vampire impaled himself.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHH!!" The vampire shouted in pain as he died from the pain of Sonjin's silver sword. Sonjin pulled out and opened a vial and scraped some of the vampire's blood off his sword and into the vial.

"Well that was easy," Sonjin said to himself. Next Sonjin traveled to find an Electra-Chimera. It took him all afternoon, but he found an Elecave. He cautiously walked inside.

"_Raj-do miga_!"said the Electra-Chimera in Thunda as he saw Sonjin enter his cave.

"What?!" Sonjin yelled.

"_Raj-do miga_!"repeated the Electra-Chimera.

"Ooookay, I'm just going to kill you," Sonjin said back. At this the Electra-Chimera opened one of its mouths and shot a beam of lightning at Sonjin. Sonjin rolled out of the way and threw 5 shuriken at the chimera. The shuriken hit like the chimera was made of titanium, the just clanged and fell down making a high pitched noise.

"_AHHHHHGGGGHHH_!" screamed the chimera in pain. Sonjin looked confused; to him the shuriken seemed to make not even a dent in the chimera. Sonjin grabbed 2 shuriken and clanged them together. Again there was a high pitched noise.

"_AHHHHHGGGGHHH_!" screamed the chimera again. At this Sonjin got an idea. He ran out of the cave towards the Great Rock. The chimera followed. Sonjin got out 30 shuriken and threw them at the rock. _Piinginginginginging _rang the rock.

"_RRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH_!!" screamed the chimera in pain, the final words of the chimera were, "_RAG-TOLAMASH, REG-SHOLAM TRAI-MECLAR_!" The chimera fell to the ground dead. Sonjin pulled out a knife as he walked towards the corpse. It took Sonjin all night to skin the heads of the chimera. At last, Sonjin got off the neck of the third chimera head, with the 3 skulls he needed.

"Raj-do miga. Rag-tolamash, Reg-sholam Trai-meclar?" Sonjin said to himself, "I'll have to ask Korigon about that."

--

From inside the cave silver smog blew around. The smog flew out of the cave and up onto the mountain the cave was in.

--

Sonjin went to the castle of Jelroam. He knew a Red-Night Dragon lived there. It chased him out of the castle when he was 10. Sonjin started into the castle, he walked 500 yards when he found the dragon, asleep. Sonjin slowly walked towards the dragon. All of a sudden the dragon's eyes opened, he heard Sonjin.

The dragon got up and roared, "_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_!" before shooting a ball of fire at Sonjin. The ball hit Sonjin head on. A second later Sonjin ran out of the flame at the dragon. The dragon, confused, made a huge flame beam right in front of Sonjin. Sonjin just ran through it. The dragon tried to hit Sonjin with its claw. Sonjin just rolled out of the way and jumped onto the claw. Sonjin started running up the dragon's leg. The dragon tried to smash Sonjin with another claw. Sonjin just slashed it with his sword.

"_RRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHH_!" screamed the dragon. Sonjin continued running up the dragon's leg. Sonjin finally mad it to the mouth of the dragon. Sonjin pulled out his sword as he grabbed onto one of the dragon's teeth. The dragon shot another fire beam at Sonjin. Sonjin was completely engulfed in the flame.

"_RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH_!" screamed the dragon. A giant tooth fell to the ground all bloody. Sonjin was about to jump off of the dragon when he got an idea. Sonjin jumped down the throat of the dragon. Sonjin found the dragon's heart; he pulled out his sword and chopped 1 of the dragon's veins. The dragon roared in pain before Sonjin cut another vein.

"_RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH_!" screamed the dragon again. Sonjin was about to cut another vein, when the dragon sucked in some air, pulling Sonjin back. The dragon blew out the air, shooting Sonjin out of its mouth. Sonjin hit the wall of the castle sword first. The sword was stuck! Sonjin couldn't move. The dragon was about to hit Sonjin with its claw so Sonjin jumped to the ground. Sonjin threw 50 kunai knifes up the dragon's chest. Sonjin ran up to the kunai and used them as a ladder. The dragon tried to smash Sonjin with a claw. The dragon missed and just pushed some of the kunai further into its body.

"_RRAAHHGGHH_!" screamed the dragon; it decided not to do that again. So the dragon slapped Sonjin with its tail. Sonjin flew onto the dragon's leg. Sonjin climbed up and started running. Sonjin made it back to the mouth and jumped in. Sonjin grabbed 2 kunai and sliced the last 2 veins.

"_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" screamed the dragon as it died. Sonjin heard a rumor that when a dragon died its body and anything in it disappeared from existence. Sonjin didn't want to risk going through the mouth again. So he grabbed the heart, ran to the nearest leg, threw 20 kunai next to each other in the leg, and punched them deeper into the leg. The leg of the dragon tore off of the body. Sonjin jumped out of the body next to the leg. Sonjin turned around and watched the dragon vanish. Sonjin then walked up the wall and pulled his sword out. He walked over to the severed leg and cut off the claw. Sonjin put the vial, skulls, tooth, heart, and claw into a sack and went to the volcano. When he walked out of the castle he saw that it was night again. He had 1 day until he had to start missions.

"Here are your things," Sonjin said giving the dweller the items he wanted.

"Thank you, and here are your new swords," Said the dweller giving Sonjin 3 new katana.

"Whatever," Sonjin said as he left.

--

The smog made it to the top of the mountain and flew into a blue flame.

An evil monster on the top of the mountain laughed evilly, "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"


End file.
